freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Bidybab
Were you looking for Bidybab's counterpart, Electrobab, or her version from the Novel? Main= The s are a pair of small animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. The duo are only active during Night 2 and one in the Custom Night. The duo appear on stage from the Circus Gallery with Circus Baby. Physical Appearance The Bidybabs are small, baby-like animatronics with a pale tan colored exterior. Each of the two have different colored eyes - one has light-purple eyes, and the other has blue-green eyes. They feature a triangular-shaped orange nose, squarish teeth in a similar style of a classic nutcracker, an orange-colored lower lip and eyelids, five-fingered hands, smaller ears, and a single metal button in the middle of their chest. They seem to wear light-brown, vest-like shirts and shorts. They are also barefoot. Bidybabs talk in a feminine, quiet voice never raised using a southeastern British accent, but is only raised in the Custom Night Mode once defeated. Personality the Bidybabs all share the same personality. The Bidybabs mainly exhibit cunning and sociopathic tendencies as evident by their dialogue in Night 2 during the events of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. they also exhibit childish behavior as well, as evident by its frustration as heard in custom night, when shut out of the air vent of the Private Room, as well as its uncharacteristically loud pouting at the end of one of the Custom Night Mode settings, both instances in the same mode. Appearances Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Bidybab with light-purple eyes is only active in Circus Gallery on Night 2. While the HandUnit is rebooting the power to Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental, the player must hide under the desk until the power is restored. While under the desk, Bidybab will enter the room and proceed to look underneath, peering through the holes that riddle the door that protects the player. After she does that, Bidybab will attempt to pry open the door and pull it open to get inside. The player's job is to try and hold the door shut to keep the enemy out. If the player fails to keep the door shut, Bidybab's jumpscare will trigger, resulting in a game over. Custom Night (Sister Location) A single Bidybab will progress through the vent. The player must hear sounds from the vent to tell how close she is to the office. When the player hears her talking, it indicates that she has started moving. When the player hears the sound of Bidybab crawling through the vent, they must shut the vent door to avoid certain death. After closing the vent door, the player will hear a knock on the door, signaling Bidybab's retreat. Failure to block the vent door in time will result in her jumpscare. Night modes where Bidybab is active are listed as follows: * Dolls, Attack! * Girls' Night * Bottom Shelf * Golden Freddy Ultimate Custom Night While does not appear in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the selectable characters or Dee Dee's spawns, she appears in the Sister Location stylized Office skin as one of the environmental decorations. Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted makes a brief cameo in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted in Circus Baby's level during the Night Terrors game mode. Also, some of Bidybab's dialogue can be heard during Funtime Freddy's Night Terrors level for reasons unknown. |-|Trivia= Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location *The Bidybabs are one of the few known animatronics in the series to speak in a different accent which is southeastern British. Others seen in Ultimate Custom Night being Rockstar Chica with a Mississippi accent, and Nedd Bear with an Arkansas accent, Withered Bonnie with a Hispanic accent, Orville Elephant with an Upper Class London accent etc. *From the fourth teaser for the game, there are seven Bidybabs. In the final product, however, there are seemingly only two of them. It was originally meant that there will be more than just two Bidybabs. *The Bidybabs are one of the few animatronics from the game not to appear in the Extra menu on their own, the other two being the Minireena and Bon-Bon. **Even though they don't have an entry of their own, they still can be seen in Baby's image. *Bidybabs are some of the shortest animatronics from the entire series, others being BB, Plushtrap, Nightmare Freddy's Freddles, Minireena, Bon-Bon, Electrobab, Bonnet, and the Plushbabies. *On rare occasions, the player can see a Bidybab appear in the window of the Elevator for the entire trip down. This can also happen in Circus Gallery on Night 3. *In one of the cutscenes taking place inside the living room of the house while watching the "Immortal and the Restless" show, there is a very rare chance to find Bidybab staring at the player from the far right. *Like the Minireenas, it is unknown what happened to them during Night 5, where all animatronics are scooped to create Ennard. *While not physically appearing in the trailer, Bidybab's voice can be heard saying "Don't hold it against us" continuously, as well as adding on "You don't know what we've been through." at the end of the trailer. Her first line is also used for her teaser's tagline. *Bidybab is one of the five antagonists in the series to have one set of teeth, the others being BB, Electrobab, Circus Baby, and Nightmarionne. *The Custom Night challenge "Girls' Night" reveals that the Bidybabs are female. **Also, the description for her tag calls her a "she". *Bidybab is the only animatronic from the entire series to have at least one counterpart, who is Electrobab. *Bidybab is the only animatronic from the Custom Night so far to fully expose her endoskeleton face while jumpscaring the player. **She is also the only animatronic from the Custom Night that keeps her original jumpscare with the difference in lighting, and the only animatronic in the Custom Night to keep her original jumpscare sound, therefore being different than any other animatronic in the Custom Night who has a jumpscare. **Additionally, she is the only animatronic in the Custom Night to open her faceplates outside of a jumpscare, and the only one in the game (with the possible exception of Funtime Freddy in Parts/Service on Night 3). *In Custom Night, Bidybab says her lines in a pattern of her views on the camera. **When she first enters the vent, she says she doesn't want to play hide and seek. **When she's halfway to the office, she says she's going to find a way inside. **However, only the vent sound is heard when she's at the doorway. *At the end of Dolls, Attack! and Bottom Shelf, Bidybab is heard saying "I'm gonna get inside!" in a rather aggravated tone. *Bidybab is the animatronic from the Custom Night with the least amount of appearances, as she only appears in four modes. **She is also one of the two animatronics to have an exclusive number of appearances in the Custom Night; the other one being Funtime Foxy, who has six appearances. **Oddly, her counterpart, Electrobab, has a greater number of appearances, that being five. Errors *In her jumpscare, Bidybab's lip is not connected to her endoskeleton. *Bidybab's belly rises when she jumps in during her jumpscare. **This is especially noticeable in the Custom Night. |-| Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Gameplay Bidybab Desk.gif|Bidybab looking through the holes from the desk. Bidybab-in-shade.png|The same image, but in a different lighting. This is used rarely for during one of the house cutscenes while watching "Immortal and the Restless". Custom Night 2308.png|Bidybab's first view in the Private Room vent. 2309.png|Bidybab's second view in the Private Room vent. 2310.png|Bidybab's third and final view in the Private Room vent. Teasers 7Animatronics.JPG|Bidybab from the fourth teaser. Hidden_BABY.png|Bidybab from the fourth teaser, brightened. Baby's face can be seen in the upper right-hand corner. Customnightteaser.JPG|Bidybab appearing in the teaser for the game's update. Miscellaneous FNAFSL_Baby_and_Bidybab_Models.png|Two Bidybabs together with Circus Baby from the Extra menu. Bidybabimage.png|Bidybab's poster as shown in the Custom Night menu. HW_Bidybab_StandPose.png|A view of Bidybab's model in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted! |-|Audio = Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Quotes Bidybab's lines all occur when hidden under the desk in Night 2. Sounds Custom Night Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted {| class="wikitable" style="text-align:center;width:100%;height:100%;" |-" | bgcolor=#2D3340|'No.' | bgcolor=#2D3340|'Quote' | bgcolor=#2D3340|'Audio(s)' |- | align="center" |#1 | align="center" | | align="center" | |- | align="center" |#3 | align="center" | | align="center" | |- | align="center" |#5 | align="center" | | align="center" | |- | align="center" |#6 | align="center" | | align="center" | |- References Headline text Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Funtimes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted